2008-09 Las Vegas Wranglers season
|GoalsLeader= Chris Ferraro (5) |AssistsLeader= Chris Ferraro (6) |PointsLeader= Chris Ferraro (11) |PIMLeader= Tim Spencer (42) |WinsLeader= John DeCaro (2) |GAALeader= John DeCaro (1.95) |Championship= |ConferenceWin= |DivisionWin= }} The 2008-09 Las Vegas Wranglers season will be the Las Vegas Wranglers sixth season in the ECHL. The regular season began on October 17, 2008 against the Alaska Aces and will conclude on April 4, 2009 against the Stockton Thunder. The Wranglers will look to improve on their success from their 2007-08 season in which they won their second straight Pacific Division and National Conference regular season championships and their first appearance in the Kelly Cup Finals. Pre-season The Wranglers saw many changes during the offseason after the 2007-08 season, with the departures of Kelly Czuy, Jason Jozsa, and Tyson Strachan, who were picked up by teams from the American Hockey League, Bruce Mulherin who signed in Europe, and assistant coach Brent Bilodeau left the team to become head coach of the Wichita Thunder of the Central Hockey League and was replaced by former Wranglers defenseman, Mike McBain. The Wranglers entered the preseason with a roster of twenty-six players that would have to be cut down to twenty before the start of the regular season. The Wranglers would play three pre-season games; two against the division rival, Bakersfield Condors and one against the newly relocated Ontario Reign. The first game against Bakersfield was on October 9 at the Orleans Arena in Las Vegas which was won, in a shootout, by the Wranglers 5–4 and the second game against the Condors was on October 11 at Rabobank Arena in Bakersfield, which was also won by the Wranglers 5–2. The Wranglers finished their preseason against Ontario on October 12 at Center Ice Arena in Ontario, defeating the Regin 4–1, ending the preseason 3-0-0. Regular season The Wranglers' regular season began on October 17 on the road against the Alaska Aces and their home opener was on October 23 against the Ontario Reign. The team will conclude their season on April 4 against the Stockton Thunder. Standings Division standings Game log Regular season |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |} Player stats Skaters †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Wranglers. Stats reflect time with the Wranglers only. ‡Denotes player is no longer with the Wranglers. ♦Denotes player is on call up in either the AHL or NHL Bold/italics denotes franchise record Goaltenders Awards and records Awards Records Transactions The Wranglers have been involved in the following transactions before and during the 2008–09 season. Trades Other transactions Affiliates *NHL - Calgary Flames :The Wranglers continued their affiliation with the Calgary Flames for a sixth year, having been affiliated with Calgary since their inaugural season in 2003. As of October 23, the Flames have assigned one prospect to Las Vegas during the season, defenceman J.D. Watt. *AHL - Quad City Flames :The Wanglers enter its second season with an affiliation with the Quad City Flames. Former Wranglers that are starting the season with Quad City include, Aki Seitsonen and Adam Cracknell. Roster References See Also * 2008-09 ECHL season External links * Las Vegas Wranglers official site Category:Las Vegas Wranglers seasons